


Believer & the Fanatic

by lesbomancy



Category: Guild Wars
Genre: Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, M/M, Shameless Smut, Sylvari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 22:26:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5350670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbomancy/pseuds/lesbomancy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shameless smut for my partner and I's characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Believer & the Fanatic

Aegryn sat Dhonma on the plush raised flooring, pulling each section of his armor off while staying on his knees, the knotted, smooth shaped appendage between his legs throbbing up and down with equal amounts of excitement and anticipation as he stripped his lover. They were a bad pair, two men where it wouldn’t work because of the other, one too far gone and the other too forgiving for the sake of love. But when they were alone it was different, they had one another and their bodies, together and calm with a serenity unfound outside the little snowy sanctuary built into an old cavern. Dhonma had recently become all the more weak, allowing Aegryn to come out of his shell more than he ever had before, especially in the bedroom.

There were few things that Aegryn did not enjoy, though most of all he enjoyed taking control. Letting Dhonma have a break from thinking so much. It was one of those nights and even though he knew it would be he wasn’t any less excited. Without his armor, Dhonma was a skinnier, less imposing figure than before but he looked corrupted, different in other ways. The once vibrant leaves and skin were turning black and tainted, though he still had control. He always made sure Aegryn knew that he’d always be in control, at least beforehand. When Aegryn was in command how he was the both of them preferred not to speak. It was better, and easier, to just roll with the moment.

Aegryn pulled Dhonma’s legs apart, edging forward so that his cock was pressed to his lover’s. The difference in shape made them look like two completely different species, the smooth-skinned Aegryn looking more like a walking tree than anything else, with sharp pointed ends on his face and other parts of his body, yet his crotch was smooth to the point where it felt as if it was sanded down. Aegryn’s hand slipped around the side of both of their cocks, holding them firmly as he began to jerk the two of them off. His other hand went and grasped at one of Dhonma’s legs, grabbing it by the ankle as it dangled and he firmly thrusted his cock against his lover’s, the only sound coming from him being the occasional grunt.

The bright yellow bioluminescence came to life, showing through all the cracks on his body, the soles of his feet and the majority of his smooth, knotted erection. Dhonma’s glow was weaker in it’s intensity much like the rest of the sylvari but it still glimmered in the creases of his body, the soft and weak spots which saw little treading or tear.

A thick, watery substance leaked from the tip of Aegryn’s cock, coating the both of them in a slick lubricant. They both groaned, the substance warming to the flesh as the larger sylvari jerked them off. He released his lover briefly, readjusting so that he had Dhonma angled to his left side. He pulled Dhonma’s ankle up high and rested his foot on his shoulder before guiding his cock into the sylvari’s ass, leaves parting for him eagerly as the glowing, wet organ slid into Dhonma’s rear end. Once inside he adjusted them and began to jerk Dhonma off again, panting in want as he rammed into his lover. 

His free hand braced against Dhonma’s raised leg, his fingers digging into the flesh as he thrusted and jerked the smaller sylvari off. Aegryn was a man of endurance and with their sylvari physique it was easy to train them for multiple orgasms, something that Dhonma knew by this point simply through experience with the eager, younger man. The sound of their plant-like flesh slapping together filled the hollow cavern chamber as Dhonma orgasmed for the first time, his sweetly scented fluids splashing against his chest and face.

Aegryn pulled out quickly, jerking himself off to a climax while his illuminated cock throbbed the bright yellow hue. His own cum landed on Dhonma, his more thick and earthy.

“More…” Aegryn whispered.

He waddled forward, pushing Dhonma onto his back more than before as he squatted over the sylvari. He lowered himself onto his lover’s cock, feeling him enter with a loud groan, his beak-like mouth opening with a gasp of pleasure. With Dhonma inside of him he began to ride the sylvari, his massively muscular form flexing as he bobbed up and down and their flesh slapped together loudly. Aegryn grasped his cock with one hand, leaning back on another as he jerked himself off and stared down at Dhonma. The act itself was only half of what turned him on, Aegryn always imagining the other positions they could try, all the past times they had sex with themselves alone. Letting their cum-strained bodies rub together before they kissed each other clean after long, laborious days.

Aegryn could tell when Dhonma was getting tired, when he was at his limit and he frowned when he noticed the signs. He felt as if they had only started.. and they had, too. The days were shorter, the instances of their encounters shorter as well, fewer times a day, fewer positions and fewer orgasms. He felt Dhonma’s cock tense in his ass, the pressure and form of his release driving into him and causing him to be all the more hard. There was something about Dhonma cumming in him that made him lose it almost immediately so he pushed himself down further onto Dhonma’s cock and tensed his ass as hard as he could, readying for the inevitable release.

He closed his eyes and angled his dick towards his body as he climaxed again, feeling the sappy substance erupt from his organ and pepper his torso and face. The two men panted and milked their cocks for all they had in them, Aegryn sitting on Dhonma until he was nearly limp, simply enjoying the presence inside of him and Dhonma’s excitement. He whisked up their shared cum with his fingers, sharing it with himself and Dhonma in equal amounts as he squatted above him, his muscles tense and straining in the position. When both of them were finally clean he pulled himself off of Dhonma, shuddering as he felt the warm trickle of his cum leak from his ass and onto his legs.

The bed they shared was easier to get out of, an addition of necessity with their work and how sore it drove someone in vastly different ways. Aegryn’s legs hung over the side as the two held one another close, both of them somehow aware of how close the end was yet unwilling to recognize it.

For Aegryn, he would simply enjoy as much of it as he could. Trust in the man he believed in. Trust in the man he loved.


End file.
